Human X
by Alexi Smith
Summary: AU. Mutants are the result of a secret scientific experiment to create supersoldiers. Faced with threats from the government Human X is an organisation which seeks to free all mutants from the shackles of the mindcontroller.


**Human X**

A secret genetic experiment, carried out by the government to create the ultimate super soldiers. Unbeknown to their parents, embryos were experimented on and their gene manipulated to create a race of humans with super-powers.

These super soldiers were sent to the Great War, after years of brain washing. After witnessing the slaughter of his friends the mutant Magneto managed to break free from mind control and escaped the battlefield.

Nothing was heard of him for many years, until suddenly a band of mutants calling themselves Human X began infiltrating government headquarters and declare their mission of freeing Mutants from Mind Control- a method used to keep them in check and demonstrate their loyalty to the army.

They are led by Magneto and their mission will not end until they stop the Mind Controller.

* * *

Madeline Pryor hated to be controlled. She hated it when Lieutenant Stryker shouted straight into her ears- sometimes; she wondered how long it would take before he'll finally manage to pierce her ear drums. She hated it when she had to wake up at four a.m every morning and jump 20 feet into the air for her "training", but most of all she hated Kevin - especially when he leaned closely towards her and began whispering in a heavy drool about the disgusting things he would like to do to her in 38th November. Thinking, just for a second, about that date made her lips purse and her heart beat drop into a slow steady rhythm of despair. 

Even though she wanted to escape from this hell hole, she couldn't. The gate was there, the door was open but somehow, something stopped her from exiting. It was like she didn't want escape even though _she_ was sure she wanted to. She didn't know what happening yesterday; maybe it was her anger of Kevin, who had made another pass at her and reminded her of the coming five days or maybe it was simply a particular time of the month. She went to bed after a long hard day of training, stared repetitively at the ceiling and without knowing what came over her, decided it was time to leave. _Yeah, Right_ , she thought. It was time to leave this hellhole.

She wasn't sure if it was one of her mutant abilities but Madeline instinctively knew what time it was. Everybody else counted the dates- Time to sleep; one day gone. Ever since she was a child, Madeline could only recall once when someone told her the exact time. And that was when her parents (Or supposed parents) was about to leave the adoption agency and her mother exclaiming,

"Oh, it's 6 o'clock," and then turned to her husband, "It's getting late. I think we better go."

A message to the receptionist of,"Take good care of Maddie", bit of kiss on the cheek and then they were gone. Sometimes, Madeline thought of whether they really cared about her or knew where she was, and why they've never kept contact. But those moments was rare, rare as the moments when she stays up and think about what sort of green checker coat her mother wore. Or was it Green? It could have been red. Madeline was always crap about remembering colours.

As she heaved and pushed her legs forward, Madeline for the first time in her life cared about something - freedom. Her heart took a leap forward in beat. She scanned the immediate field with her eyes. Except for buildings casting shadows on the ground, there was no one or any living object around. She breathed a sigh of relief and kept up her silent running.

She crawled, hidden by the cloak of night until she saw the sight of vertical metal bars reaching up to the night sky. Even though it was pitch-black, the bars still cast a faint glimmer among the fields. Madeline lifted her head and looked up straight into the direction of the poles. _30ft,_ was the number she came up with in her head. She'd studied it while at training several times - that is, when she could find a way to avoid Kevin. She would come under the pretence that she wanted to stretch. It wasn't entirely a lie- she did stretch, but with the corner of her eyes observing the gates. Lieutenant Stryker was often mad at this.

Madeline knew it wouldn't be a match. She had achieved the maximum height of 35 ft. Sure enough, there was no hidden spike or a secret alarm, and she had accidentally brushed her hand past the metal bars while retreating from Lieutenant Stryker. Madeline was sure there was no force field but there was something holding her back. It wasn't the thing that was preventing her from doing an attempt before, but it was something else in her mind. It was too easy. She only needs to jump over the gates and that was it? Out of the army and in to the big wide world. She had a hesitation. _No_, she thought to herself, _nothing is going to hold me back now_ . And with that Madeline took a step backward, lifted her leg and took a big leap.

It was only in those moment that she was in the air could she feel like she was free. She didn't exactly reach the sky but she felt she could. One more effort and concentration and she imagined herself flying like the birds in the sky. This elusive dream passed the moment she reached across the fence and felt something slicing the side of her shoulder like a blade.

If it wasn't for the fact that she instinctively crouched her body and landed leg-first Madeline knew she could had suffered some major damage. The fall wasn't the usual smooth ones she usually carried out, but was a jagged violent fall. At the precise second her body reached the ground she cried out in pain.

If Madeline had thought about her actions before, then her body was doing it now. She lifted herself up and launched into a full run. She didn't care about her limping arm or the intense pain spreading from her shoulders. She wasgoing to run free. _Yeah, Run free to freedom_.

She could feel and taste the freedom in the night air. She didn't care if freedom was a barren field that goes on and on. The only thing that mattered was that she was free. For some reason Madeline felt different here out in the wide open, both mentally and physically. It was like a chain had been released from her neck.

"Wait there!"

Madeline turned around.

It was Kevin, with a smirk on his face. She moved more slowly. If it wasn't for her overpowering emotion of escaping from the army camp and the memory of the barracks forever, she would have launched a kick into his face.

"Dear, dear, where do you think you're going." He edged closer. "Don't you think you could have given us… maybe a goodbye greeting?"

She'd stopped running.

"How do you know where I am?"

"It ain't that difficult," His face settling into another smirk, "You've always had a fond affection for that fence and the other side- Don't you Maddie?

"Back off- Unless you want a goodbye greeting of your own." Her hand formed into a fist.

"Bring it on." Replied Kevin.

His arms were outstretched, inviting Madeline to attack. If there was one memory Madeline wants to take with her to the outside world that is the memory of a defeated Kevin lying on the floor. She was about to run towards him and for a split second she was on the verge on an attack when she abruptly stopped in her path.

Out of the shadows two figures appeared. One must have been the most obese man she had ever laid eyes on; with his skin just managing to hang on to the fat that was his body. His eyes were almost covered by the sheer amount of flapping skin and Madeline began to wonder what was holding this giant structure together. Before she could recover from the shock of the first encounter, she finally saw the second figure. First she saw the tentacles that and then she finally saw the woman, who was lithe and had a pale colouring to her skin; not unlike chalk. Instead of arms she had tentacles that were coming out of her sides .Kevin turned towards the tentacle woman.

"Callisto, you know what to do."

As soon as the sentence was ushered Callisto lifted up her grotesque tentacles that flapped in the air for a moment before heading straight out to Madeline. Despite the pain on her shoulder, Madeline leaped up. But Callisto's tentacles reached higher than she had expected - she felt a grip on her foot.

In mid-air Madeline tried to untangle one of Callisto's arms but they kept coming one after another until she was submerged in a sea of tentacles.

"That's alright Callisto." Kevin said.

Madeline felt the grip of her tentacles getting stronger.

"Callisto!" Kevin shouted.

Madeline felt the pressure on her body relax.

By now, Madeline was lying on the ground and Callisto began untangling her tentacles. She felt helpless, especially when Kevin was standing over her.

"You shouldn't have escaped. It would have made everything much easier."

"Fuck you!" Madeline said, before she spat at Kevin.

Kevin wiped the spit off his face. His mouth twisted in anger but he still held his calm exterior. For the first time, fear wiped over her body.

"I'm happy to say that 38th November had come early…" said Kevin, "Let's begin the **breeding**.

"You can't!" Shouted Madeline with all the force in her lungs.

Before Madeline could even start putting her next strike in motion she felt a force holding her body down. It was the severely obese man tightening her arms to the ground.

"Good Blob. We don't want her escaping." Said Kevin.

"Kevin, you promised!" said Callisto, whose tentacles had decreased to nothing more than a stump at the sides of her body.

Kevin turned around,

"I didn't promise anything and if you have a problem with any of this then you can just turn around and go away. Nobody is forcing you to see anything."

Callisto threw a look of disappointment at Kevin before finally turning to Madeline. If looks could kill, then Madeline was sure that she would've been a burned stump of ash by now.

"And now on to you" said Kevin, rubbing his hands in glee.

Madeline was desperately struggling to set herself free from the grip of the Blob but the weight holding her down was too great. She knew what was coming.

Kevin was beginning to unzip his fly by now.

"I won't. You won't. I won't let you!" Madeline shouted in defiance.

"I think you'll quite enjoy it."

Out of nowhere a piercing scream, that Madeline was sure could break glass appeared.

"My arms!" shrieked Callisto, who appeared from the darkness.

Her tentacles had been slashed and blood was pouring forth out of the huge gaping hole left behind.

"What-"

Before Kevin could speak he was interrupted by a man.

"Don't you know that when the girl says no," the man said in a husky voice, "It means no."

The stranger was raven-haired and he had sideburns on the side of his face. He appeared to be quite young but there was some sort of maturity showing through his eyes. Madeline wasn't quite sure. It could have been the trick of the night.

Kevin lunged towards the stranger.

"Haven't you heard of the expression 'don't interfere with other people's business'?

The man stood glued to the same spot, his eyes seemingly unfazed by Kevin's threat.

Just as Kevin was about to land a punch onto the man, claws made of bone appeared from the strangers knuckle.

"Wha-"

Was the last word coming out of Kevin's mouth before the stranger made a X shape mark on his stomach. This attack prompted a response from the Blob, who freed his grip on Madeline and headed towards the raven-haired stranger.

"I'll get you!" Shouted the Blob.

But before he made his way to get the man, his obese body suddenly lifted from the ground to mid-air. For a second. Madeline feared that something so grotesque could have the ability to jump several feet into the air until she heard the mysterious strangers saying,

"Nice work Jean!"

Madeline turned round and was shocked by what she saw. The girl seemed normal enough, she had bright green eyes and shoulder length red hair. Madeline could swear that she was seeing a mirror reflection of herself. i Must be a trick of the night /i , she thought.

The girl didn't seem to notice her and appeared busy floating Blob into the air.

"I think you can drop him now." Said the stranger.

"But I'm having so much fun, Logan."

It must have been the moment when they achieved eye contact, because then a loud bang was heard by Madeline and the girl whose name was Jean only stared at her.

Madeline wasn't so sure how long they kept staring and examining at each other, but she remembered snapping out of what seemed to be like a dream when Logan came over.

"It's time like these I'm happy my genes spliced with that healing factor or-"

"Jean, what's wrong?"

After getting no response from Jean, Logan turned towards Madeline and uttered only one word:

"Jean."


End file.
